


Hanzo and You

by maika_72



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maika_72/pseuds/maika_72
Summary: Just a bunch of Hanzo x reader drabble/scenarios that I have written and will write more when inspiration comes!





	1. Holding Back

“Why do you hold back so much, brother?,” Genji inquired, frustration in his voice. Recently, Genji had noticed that his older brother was quite unfocused whenever a certain person was in the same room as them, and being the younger brother he is, he was curious as to why Hanzo was attracted to this person. Peace and love could be sensed from that person; now it was all clear to him. He could see it in his brother’s eyes: longing, yet hesitant. Genji could not understand why Hanzo was still so stubborn and tough on himself. “I know that you may still not accept the doings of your past, but this is different. Why-”

“Because I do not deserve them, Genji. That is why,” exclaimed the oldest of the Shimadas. Some anger and dejection was evident in his voice. Hanzo started to bring down his shoulders in defeat; he couldn’t and wouldn’t do anything about the current matter. Why would he even deserve such a person as them? If he didn’t deserve Genji at first, then he didn’t deserve them either. Why would they even want a murderer?


	2. The Way I Feel About You

Since the day that Hanzo had returned from one of his long missions, you noticed that he was looking at you quite differently. Not in a bad way, of course, but you weren’t usually used to this kind of gaze from him. Serious and composed would be some words that easily described Hanzo’s face expressions. But today and since that day, you could only see tenderness and love in his features. At the moment, he was sitting on the tatami floor in front of the coffee table, his eyes lost on you, all the way into the kitchen where you were trying to make some tea for the both of you. 

A few minutes later, you walked towards the living room and sat across from Hanzo, putting down two cups and the teapot. As you poured a cup for him, you couldn’t help but feel his strong gaze on you again, but this time, much stronger. You slid his cup towards him, earning a small and pleased thank you from the male. The sounds of slurping were only present and you wished you could ask Hanzo why he was acting the way he was, but you did not dare do so.

Eventually, Hanzo and you put down your cups in unison, a satisfied sigh escaped from his lips and without your knowledge, he delicately grasped your hands. A blush and a smile was visible in your face as he caressed the back of your hands tenderly with his thumps, while Hanzo had a small smile, looking at your joined hands. At this, he decided to softly speak up

“The way I feel when I’m with you…,” he stopped for a moment and looked up into your eyes, “I cannot fully describe it, my love. You make me incredibly happy and you fill me with such warmth that I do not know what to do. I’m the happiest and relaxed when I’m with you.” He snickered a little and decided to look down into the coffee table. This was getting to be too much for him but reasoned with himself to continue. 

“No one else has ever made me feel so at peace and accepted despite my past, except you. For this, I am deeply grateful to have you in my life, my treasure.” 

You couldn’t help but look down at the table as well, a wider smile present, tears threatening to come out but decided against it so you wouldn’t worry him in any way possible. He tightened his hold in your hands, looked up to you once again with a heavy blush in his cheeks. His eyes were awaiting for you to lift up your head and sensing this, you gazed at his brown eyes for the second time that day. No more words were spoken and neither were necessary in that moment.


	3. A Date and More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little suggestive at the end so if that's not your kind thing, please turn back!

Everything had to be perfect and he was sure to make everything perfect just for you. He has been planning this secret date for more than 3 weeks, making sure to order a bouquet of flowers a week ago, and making a reservation at the local, fancy restaurant a few days ago. If this date didn’t go the way he expected, then he wouldn’t know what to do. The fun part for him was that he hasn’t told you about this date.

While you were at work, your phone ringed on top of your desk, signaling the arrival of a new message. You went for your phone, unlocking it, and saw who was the sender.

From: Hanzo

I plan to take you on a fancy date at 6:30 pm. Dress elegant. I will be waiting for you, my love.

You couldn’t help but giggle and get excited for tonight. Hanzo rarely makes these kind of gestures and so this came as such a nice surprise from him. Trying to compose yourself, you eagerly went back to work and waited for time to fly away.

 

\--------

 

A red bouquet of flowers in one hand and placing his other arm behind his back, Hanzo impatiently waited for you in front of your door. After a few hours of undetermined cloth combinations at his own home, he had decided to wear a white dress shirt, blue vest, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He was pretty sure you would love the way he looked tonight since most of the time he would go see you, he would be wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans.

The lock to the door clicked and noticed as you slowly opened the door and stood in the entrance. His jaw dropped once he was able to see you completely. You were wearing a simple, black, cocktail dress and sparkly high heels; something he rarely saw on you as well. He knew he was looking at you too much but he just couldn’t stop looking at how beautiful you were. With a shy hello from you, Hanzo snapped from his astonished state and looked up to your eyes. He cleared his throat and began to hand you the bouquet.

“These are for you, my love. And I must say that you love beautiful tonight,” he exclaimed with a heavy blush visible on his cheeks. You gladly accepted them and even gave them a sniff before going back into your house and look for a base to put the roses on. Once you began to head back to the entrance of your house, Hanzo extended his hand where he had the roses before, while still holding his other arm behind his back.

“Shall we go, my love?”

 

\--------

 

The date had being perfect. The food had being delicious, your conversations were filled with laughter in between, and Hanzo looked extremely handsome. You couldn’t have asked for anything better. After the date, you had invited him to rest a few minutes at your house since you knew how hard he had worked on this date to work out perfectly.

You were at your kitchen, drying some dishes that you had washed earlier while Hanzo sat at the sofa watching you.

The way the dress hugged your curves and showed some of your back was driving him crazy. You looked more than gorgeous to him and he knew he had to do something before he went mad on the head. Slowly, he stood from the sofa and strolled towards you while your back was exposed to him. You felt a pair of arms engulf you from behind, a delicate kiss placed on the side of your neck. What surprised you the most was the fact that Hanzo began to rub the front of your thigh with his right hand, making the bottom of your dress go up a little. You whimpered as he kept touching you there and heavily exhaled at your reaction.

“Now, love…,” his breathe gave you chills as he softly whispered into your ear, “I think you have made me lose my patience and composure with your choice of clothing tonight. I hope you can compensate me in some way for what I just lost.”


	4. Arranged Marriage (husband!Hanzo)

This was for the clan and he perfectly knew that he had to do whatever was necessary to benefit it. Hanzo hadn't made much talk with you since the wedding and he didn't plan to so since he didn't see it necessary. Although eventually he did notice how you would tense up every time he would get close to you for whatever reason and he didn't like that much. It did sadden him a little how you tried to always act composed in front of him despite the fear that was apparent in your body. He decided that he had to do something so that you wouldn't be so distant towards him and make you feel at home.

While you were reading a book in your shared room, you noticed Hanzo entering and give you a small greeting. You began to stand from your chair, padded away any wrinkles your clothes may have and gave the man a deep bow. Once you raised your head, you say how he waved his hand at your direction, somewhat in a disapproving way. This made you extremely nervous and you prepared yourself for any punishment coming your way.

"There's no need for a wife to bow to her husband. Just a lock of the eyes is sufficient," he exclaimed softly at you. This took you by total surprise, specially that he was the strictest of the Shimada siblings. All you could do was utter a simple 'understood' and look anywhere but at him. Before it could get any more tense, Hanzo began to walk slowly towards you so he could get done with what he had planned to do from the start.

"Would you care to join me for a walk at the garden? The cherry blossoms are at full bloom and it would be an honor if you accompanied me to see them." He hoped that you would accept; he was sure that if he spent more time with you that you would start to feel more at peace near him. He heard as you shyly said 'yes' and he happily offered an arm for you to take. You thanked him for his kind gesture and began your small journey to the garden with some small chatting along the way.


	5. Arranged Marriage pt.2

As the days went by, Hanzo began to cherish and love you more and more. Even if marrying you hadn't been his own decision, he was more than happy that you had being chosen to be tied to his side. Going to walks in the garden while your hand is wrapped around his arm became a daily routine for the both of you, as well as having tea together whenever the time allowed it. These kinds of moments in his life were the best things he could ever ask for. Your mere presence enveloped him in a bubble of peace and relaxation; something he would always love from you. If he hadn't married you, Hanzo knew he wouldn't be living this way and he was sure to always express how happy he was to be your husband.

Upon gazing at the clock in his work desk, he noticed it was almost time and the man began to eagerly put away the paperwork that was scattered in his desk. If he didn't take breaks like these ones with you, he knew that he would be a mad man by now. Once he was done, Hanzo went on his way to the kitchen, where he was sure to find you supervising the maids' work. Upon reaching said place, he cleared his throat behind you and waited for you to greet him with your usual, bright smile.

"I believe it is that time of the day, my lady," Hanzo inquired with a gleam of excitement in his eyes. As hard as he tried to not seem too overexcited to see you while others were present, he always sweetly failed. Everyone in the Shimada clan had noticed how Hanzo's eyes shined with happiness at the mention of your name or the way his body released any tension he had when his eyes fell upon your figure. At this point, the man did not care what others thought of him.

"Oh! That is true, my lord." You placed your hands in his arm - just the way he always adored - and together began to walk towards the gardens.

"You know that calling me 'lord' is never necessary," he stated as he gazed at your features.

"I know but I like to pester you with it from time to time. I think it even boosts your ego a little, my lord." Hanzo chuckled at your silly statement and proceeded to give your temple a light kiss.

"What would I do without such wife of mine."


	6. With His Children (husband!Hanzo)

Seeing the way he took care of and cherished his children, you would have never thought in the past that Hanzo would love being a father. Despite being serious and stoic on the outside, he was a weak man towards you and his children. He loved to spend time with them and he made it his goal every day to be an understanding and loving father despite his own flaws.

Since his boy was the oldest of the two, Hanzo was quite strict with him, applying principals and ideas that would aid him in the future, but he did this out of love for his son. Your husband had also insisted that his son learn archery at a young age, just like he had been taught before. At first, his son wasn't that interested about it but when he decided to give it a try - just for his father's sake - you swore that Hanzo's eyes widened in delight and could have even hopped in his spot if he wanted to. Both your husband and son had the most elaborated conversations that were sometimes hard to keep up to, but you appreciated the casual conversations the most. It just showed how much Hanzo wanted to connect with his own son.

His daughter was a whole other story. Hanzo wanted to treat her like the princess she was yet at the same time, teach her to be a strong one as well. There was no way that someone would take advantage of his girl and he was sure to teach his daughter how to fend for herself. When you weren't at home and couldn't take his daily stroll with you, he always went to ask his daughter if she would be willing to accompany him with a smile on his face. Every time she eagerly accepted his offer, Hanzo would take her small hand into his larger one and they would both observe and make comments about the scenery.

While you prepared today's diner, your children and husband were at the family table, chatting about tomorrow's training.

"Will I be practicing my shots again, dad?" Your son inquired at his father. Hanzo let out a pensive hum at his question as he crossed his arms.

"That is right. I expect for you to make every single shot." The way his son's head nodded nervously at the statement made you giggle a little.

"Otherwise you will have to train aaall day without a break!" your daughter added. At this, Hanzo couldn't help but chuckle at her statement that obviously annoyed his brother.

"Ha, such daughter of mine knows exactly what her father's thoughts are. But I expect such daughter of mine to do well in her training as well tomorrow. Otherwise, I will have to make you practice all day along with your brother." The embarrassment on her face made your husband chuckle once more and went to pat their backs.

You wouldn't trade any of this for anything in the world if it always consisted of seen the sheepish smiles of your children towards his proud father.


	7. Drunk

If you had never seen the archer this drunk before, then tonight was your lucky day. Out of the blue, Hanzo had suggested that the both of you go out and get some drinks because he wanted to try several new sakes that had just come out. Even though he knew you didn't drink, he insisted that you accompany him and that you could even drink water if you so desired.

After several different drinks of sake, you started to notice that Hanzo was getting himself a little... too loose and expressive – maybe the sake had been too strong even for him? Nonetheless, you went to whisper into his ear that the both of you should go back home – leaving out the fact that he was too drunk – but before you could get off of your stool, Hanzo took a soft hold of the back of your neck and stared at your eyes. He stayed like this for a few minutes before he started to softly chuckle at himself. At this, you got a little worried at the different Hanzo you were currently witnessing.

"The way your eyes shine... brighter than any precious jewel... why are your eyes... so beautiful?" He exclaimed with so much seriousness in his voice and he must have been a little too loud because several people began to stare at the both of you. A huge blush crept into your cheeks at both the declaration and the people's stares. Hanzo, on the other hand, was unfazed at attention he had just created to himself and only kept staring at you.

"C-C'mon, Hanzo. We have to get you back home." Hearing you say that, the man decided that he was having none of it and stayed put on his spot with a small pout on his lips.

"B-But... I wish to... to spend more time with you! Maybe if I say that you're as beautiful as the freshly bloomed cherry blossoms... we can stay more?" It seemed that he was trying to smirk at you, but his lips were not really helping him that much. Hanzo sure was killing you tonight and you could only hide your face in embarrassment with your hands.


	8. Drunk pt.2

“Hey, Hanzo?” You asked the man in front of you while he read a magazine he had found nearby. You bit your lip as he nodded for you to continue, his eyes still glued to whatever he was reading. Was it right to ask him about it? The curiosity in your body wasn’t letting you live in peace every time you were near him after that one night.

“Are m-my eyes really that pretty?” He paused for a moment and looked away from the magazine in his hands, quizzically looking at you.

“Yes, I do agree…” You could feel the blush in your face increasing every second and you cursed at yourself. At least he did not deny that he did think the same way about your eyes like he had stated at the bar, but you had to ask him that one, last daunting compliment he had given you.

“A-Am I beautiful as well?” Hanzo’s lips went into a straight line, confused as to why you were asking about these things out of the blue.

“Y-Yes- why are you curious about this?” He inquired, his voice demanding while a soft blush was evident in his cheeks. You looked down at your feet, shuffling them  
from one side to the other. Who knows how Hanzo would react once you told him why you were so curious, but you had to do it for your “sake.”

“Remember when we went to the bar?” He slowly nodded at you, hesitation taking over his face. “Y-You compared my eyes to jewels and that I-I looked as beautiful as the cherry blossom.”

You heard the sudden drop of something, making contact with the hard floor. When you went to look up at him, Hanzo’s hands were empty, the magazine no longer in sight – and  
rested on the ground to be more exact. He blinked multiple times as he stared at you before getting up from his sit. His hands trembled at his sides, not uttering a single word and creating an uncomfortable silence between the two of you. Before you could say whatever you were about to say, Hanzo paused you with a motion of his hand.

“I-I must do something before I forget. Please, e-excuse me.” And with that, he swiftly fled from the area, bumping to his sit as he went on his way.


	9. Flustered

"D-Dear, don't you think we should be...be doing this somewhere else?"

"I think it's alright to do this here, actually," you sweetly stated to Hanzo.

At the moment, he was being engulfed in one of your many tight hugs after you had interrupted his outdoor training. Every time you went to hug him in the most unexpected places and situations, his cheeks would gain a heavy blush. He can't do anything about this since he knows you won't let go after some time so the only thing he can do is just stay there still and bow his blushing face to the ground. When you go to give his cheek a kiss, he hums softly in response, unable to make out words. He feels as you try to sway him from one side to another in your embrace and chuckles at your poor attempt. Hanzo delicately takes a hold of your head and rests his cheek on it, trying to conceal one of his blushing cheeks.


	10. Embarrassed in Public

This just couldn’t be happening to you, especially out in the public, where everyone could witness the shock and embarrassment on your face. You could feel as the hot liquid slid down your pants, close to burning your skin but not close enough. Some people stopped in their tracks to see what had just happened, some mortified while others had the audacity to take out their phones and record this scene.

You were frozen on your spot; what could you do now?

Spotting Hanzo in the distance, your mind began to race with a million thoughts, none of them coherent. Why is he here now, of all places and times?

How his mouth went agape once he saw you made you wish you could disappear and you wish you didn’t  
have to tell Hanzo about what had just occurred. He sprinted to you, a heavy crease between his eyebrows as he eyed you up and down.

“What happened? Why are you here like this?” He frantically asked as he grasped your arms. You bowed your head as you could almost feel yourself tear up.

“I-I…” You could barely speak at the man in front of you. As he went to look around the both of you, a scowl grew on his lips at everyone that was just there to “enjoy” the show.

“What do all of you think are doing? Go back to whatever you were doing!” You had never heard Hanzo shout at anybody with such intensity that even a cold chill went up your spine.

Quickly yet quite startled, everyone started to disperse and Hanzo hummed at this. Turning back to you, he gazed at you with concerned eyes. You whimpered as you went to look  
up at him, your body shaking uncontrollably. With a swift movement, Hanzo took out a long, thin piece of clothing from one of his pouches and enclosed it around your waist. Despite it being thin, it was black as dusk and it worked perfectly  
to hide the mess that had become of your pants.

“Let’s go. My house is closer from here and I can tend to you there.” With a soft nod, the both of quietly strode towards your new destination.


	11. Weak Boy

There was no way to get through the stoic man’s head. You only wanted to try out his bow for at least a few minutes, but he was firm on the idea that you could possibly get hurt without having the proper knowledge to carry a bow. At first, you calmly reassured him that there was no way that you could get hurt while he was here with you to guide you, but despite your statements, Hanzo wouldn’t budge. With no way to change his mind, you stormed off from the training grounds with the most hurt expression Hanzo could have ever seen on your face. You hadn’t care if he saw you almost at the brink of tears, you couldn’t conceal the frustration anymore.

Walking around the garden that was next to the training grounds, you found a nearby bench and decided to rest there. You crossed your arms in front of you in irritation while you gazed at the blooming flowers before you. The anger inside you began to subdue but went up again once you saw the archer strolling towards you.

When he began to get closer, you snapped your head away from him and stared at something in the distance, not wanting to acknowledge him. You tried hard to not face him when he stood in front of you, trying to make you face him. You heard the grass under your feet rustle and you jumped a little when you felt a firm grip on your knees. Curious as to what had just happened, you decided to finally face Hanzo and you were shocked at what you were witnessing.

The archer was on his knees as his head was bowed to the ground, his hands still glued to your knees. Unfolding your arms from their current position, you took a hold of  
Hanzo’s shoulder and he tensed a little at your touch.

“Please forgive me, my love. I did not mean to be so harsh on you and hurt you.” Your eyes widened at his apology, but you quickly smiled. It wasn’t very much like him to be like this and you were quite grateful that he did care about you. Giving his  
shoulder a squeeze, you asked him to look up at you and slowly, Hanzo faced you with guilt written all over his features, trying to advert his eyes from yours.

“I forgive you. But please… let me at least use your bow once?” Hanzo sheepishly smiled at you and stood to kiss your lips.

“Of course. I will even train you if you wish,” he inquired, glad that the both of you had finally ended this. With a smile of your own, you took him into your arms and Hanzo returned the given affection.


End file.
